Tricks Are Tried, With Butterfly Eyes
by Methodical Madness
Summary: Kazuya thought that today, she'd be able to deliver Hazuki's coffee, and perhaps hang out with him during his break. She never thought something like THIS would happen!- Gift for the lovely Kazuya RandomAuthor!


A little birthday gift for Kazuya RandomAuthor, because A.) Her writing is amazing and B.) it was her birthday, duh. :P You should drop by her profile and check her work out... Why? Because I told you to. _That's why._

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**_Tricks Are Tried, With Butterfly Eyes_**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

The coffee shop waitress wondered belatedly if this was a good idea, worrying her lip between her teeth as she rounded the doorway. One arm balanced the tray holding the ordered beverages with an ease gained only with time, patience, and too many experiences with being scalded; The other had her schoolbag hanging from it, still full of her belongings. She had hardly had enough time to put her apron on, when Alucard's manager told her to take an order to the studio with unusual haste. She couldn't figure out what the manager was so hyped up about, but she knew better than to argue with the hand that signed the paycheck.

The tips of her shoes caught on the wires laying on the floor, so she froze, backed up, and carefully stepped over them. Last time she took a spill on those wires, it truly was a _spill_. After apologizing profusely, she had been met with half-amused, half-unsurprised looks from around the room- The photographers knew her well enough by then- they knew that her clumsiness wasn't a flaw, but merely a part of her charm.

This time, she promised herself stoutly, she wouldn't screw up, she wouldn't spill anything. She'd impress Hazuki, and-

"Kazuya."

The sound of her name made her head perk up immediately, and a bright smile appeared. Hazuki was standing off to the side, by the unfolding table he used for his breaks. His arms were folded, like usual, and his eyes were expectant. She barely stopped herself from practically trotting over. Mindful of the mocha coffee he ordered, she walked over and set the tray down. When he reached for his drink, Kazuya cocked her head off to the side in curiosity.

"Hey, Hazuki-kun. Did they give you an early break?"

"Hm? Why?" he asked between sips.

"Ehh- Nothing, really. You're just going on break when I arrive, usually. But today it looks like you were waiting." she explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. When she averted her eyes, she noticed that the photographers were unusually busy, for it being break time. One of them glanced over, flashed a grin, and hurriedly continued what he was doing. Hazuki must've seen that her attention was elsewhere, when he said,

"Kazuya, are you okay? You look a little tired."

She snapped her head back around, and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Hazuki-kun. Thank you for worrying, but I just got back from the school a little while ago. It's nothing." Her face jumped into an expression of eagerness as she changed the subject. "So? How did I make it, this time?"

A faint smile graced him, and he shook his head in what was a mild case of bemused despair. "You know how to make it the way I like. It's good." As if to emphasize his words, he took another sip. He probably took more than he wanted and burned his tongue, because he frowned in slight pain. That look left as soon as it came, and was replaced with one that was undecipherable. It looked a little like the dazed-face he used when modeling- you know, when he zones out. But it was more... Intense.

"Kazuya, can you smile for me, just for a minute?" he asked quietly, that look never fading. She did as she was told- This wasn't the first time he asked something strange like that. He would often request to see her expressions. When questioned, he'd just say it was interesting. But the compliant girl didn't mind.

That's just how Hazuki was.

He glanced off to the side, and narrowed his eyes, as if displeased by something. With curious being an understatement, Kazuya turned her head to see what it was.

It happened so fast, she didn't realize until a good thirty seconds later what had happened.

There had been a soft brush of something across her cheek, and a flash of light that sent dizzying sparkles dancing across her vision. When she blinked, one of the cameras were pointed in her direction, and every single photographer and technician was grinning like there was no tomorrow. The poor, befuddled girl looked up at her erstwhile model friend, only to see him wearing the same grin. It seemed as if he were teasing her...

One of the photographers- the one that smiled at her before, she noted suspiciously- came over with a laptop, set it down, and proclaimed proudly, "I think that will do very well, Hazuki-kun. Good job."

On the screen was a picture, obviously.

Hazuki was turned towards her, holding the same modeling expression, except his eyes were half-lidded almost tenderly. His lips were parted ever so slightly, grazing her cheek in a kiss. The cheek that was lifted in an unknowing, innocent smile, so trusting...

When she glared accusingly at him, he kept his gaze on the computer screen, noting mildly,

"I like it."

As it turns out, that particular picture was plastered on the glossy covers of various magazines... **_Over a period of several weeks!_**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Heeeeh. That was surprisingly fun to write.

I hope you liked it as much as I did, Kazuya-chan! And sorry- It was only about 10 words away from 1000 words. XD I failed you. Forgive me! X3

Stay cute, mmkay? ;3


End file.
